Joseph Seed
|birth = 1974, Rome, Georgia, United States |death = 2035, (Optional) Shot in the chest by The Security Captain |status = Player determined *Shot by The Security Captain |ages = *44 (Far Cry 5) *61 (Far Cry New Dawn) |aliases = *The Father *The Prophet |occupations = *Preacher *Cult Leader of Eden's Gate (Formerly) *Former Leader of New Eden |affiliations = *Seed Family *Project at Eden's Gate - De Facto Leader (Formerly) *New Eden - Former De Facto Leader |relationships = *Jacob Seed (brother) ✝ *John Seed (brother) ✝ *Faith Seed (adopted sister) ✝ *Unnamed Wife ✝ *Unnamed Daughter ✝ *Ethan (adopted son) |appearances = *Inside Eden's Gate *Far Cry 5 **Far Cry Arcade (non-canon) *Far Cry New Dawn |first_appearance = Inside Eden's Gate |last_appearance = Where It All Began (Far Cry 5) |role = *NPC *Antagonist |gender = Male |hair_color = Dark brown |eye_color = Blue |weapons = *Pistol (Inside Eden's Gate) *AR-C (Far Cry 5) |actor = Greg Bryk }} Joseph Seed, also known as "The Father", is the main antagonist of Far Cry 5 , Inside Eden's Gate and a protagonist and ally in Far Cry New Dawn. He is a ruthless megalomaniac who is the founder and the leader of the Hope County-based extremist religious terrorist cult organization "Project at Eden's Gate" alongside his brothers and adoptive sister who he dubs "The Heralds"; Jacob, John, and Faith Seed. Eden's Gate has used both coercion and violence to bring the existing residents of Hope County into its cult, as ordered by Seed, and, as of the events depicted in the game, is in direct conflict with The Resistance and its members. After the nuclear apocaplypse, he created a successor religious organization, The New Eden. Overview Seed truly believes that he was chosen by God, and that he was told of the coming end of the world. His goal is to protect his followers, or "children" from the coming end and lead them to "Eden's gate." Joseph is shown to be a psychopath, having no problem killing, torturing and looting to advance his project. Despite this, he has shown mercy on the player numerous times, even after the player kills his entire family, even offering them the chance to walk away. He is also shown to have some measure of humanity, as he breaks down emotionally following the death of his entire family, and the actor Greg Bryk has himself stated that one of the primary aspects he channeled into the character was empathy. In this sense, one could claim that Joseph Seed has plenty of empathy, albeit very misplaced empathy. He is calm in dire situations, and is very charismatic, leading to his rise to power, convincing numerous people to join him. He may actually have some sort of supernatural powers, as is shown with his prediction of the nuclear explosion (although he may have been at fault) and his quote "sometimes it's best to leave well enough alone" in the secret ending, which was a direct quote from Whitehorse while approaching in the helicopter. History According to The Book of Joseph, Joseph first heard from the Voice while he was being beaten by his father for reading a Spider-Man comic. The second time Joseph heard the voice was after John had been beaten. Afterwards, the Seed family was separated and placed into foster care. He passed through several foster families during his adolescence and found it difficult to connect with his classmates and siblings, living life as a lonely orphan. The Voice's message would accompany Joseph during this period. As a young man, Joseph squatted in an old packing plant in his hometown as he searched for his brothers, working as a bellhop in the meantime. During this time, he would also become deeply interested in religion in an attempt to understand the Voice. Later, he would move to Atlanta in search for John and found work as a garbage collector. In many of his jobs, he was fired for talking about the Voice. Later on, he took on the position as a caretaker in a psychiatric hospital. One night as he went to the hospital for the late shift, he was mugged by three men and it was then that the Voice contacted him for the final time. The Voice gave him a vision of the apocalypse and the "punishment" that would be inflicted upon the world. After recruiting his two brothers into his Vision, Joseph began to preach out of a former slaughterhouse in Rome, Georgia, eventually building up a considerable congregation of the marginalized in society. However, following the disappearance of a man who had been kicked out of Eden's Gate, the police interrogated and accused the Seeds of being behind the man's disappearance. After that, the Seeds then moved to Hope County with their following. He had a wife and a daughter, both of which were involved in some type of car accident while travelling to see a friend. During the accident his wife was killed, leaving him with only his infant daughter. When he was in the hospital he says they handed him a pink bundle filled with tubes (his daughter). While in a room alone with his daughter Joseph believes that that's when God told him about the end of the world and to start Eden's Gate. He then killed his daughter by pinching the plastic tube attached to her face shut to prove his willingness to "serve God no matter what he asks.” ''Far Cry 5 The Warrant In the secret ending, if the Junior Deputy refuses to arrest him for 5 minutes in the beginning of the game, Sheriff Whitehorse will call for his deputies and Marshal Burke to retreat from the church, knowing full-well that the cultists would've ambushed them for what they were about to do. However, Burke threatens to arrest both the Junior Deputy and Sheriff Whitehorse for their action; but Whitehorse is content with the outcome and leaves the church, ending the game. Where It All Began After defeating his heralds, Joseph will ask for a final confrontation at his compound between the Deputy, the Resistance, and himself. Resist In the Resist ending, Joseph is fought and defeated, in a very likely Bliss's hallucination but is revealed to be right after all when a nuclear bomb, followed by two others, ignites and burns the whole county, like a rendering of the Apocalypse. Seed is taken in a truck along with the Deputy and their allies and try to reach Dutch's bunker but they crash which presumably kills everyone but the Father and the Deputy. Eventually, the Father carries the Deputy into the bunker and cuffs them to the bedpost while he kills Dutch. He reveals to the Deputy he should kill them for what he has done but decides to spare them and adds them to the "family." This ending is the canon ending. Walk Away In the Walk Away ending, Joseph thanks the Deputy for their decision, and they leave with Sheriff Whitehorse and the two deputies. While in the car Sheriff Whitehorse turns on the radio which happens to be tuned to a station playing ''Only You''2018 May 6, Wikipedia - Only You (And You Alone). Retrieved 2018 May 8. performed by The Platters2018 April 30, Wikipedia - The Platters. Retrieved 2018 May 8. As the screen turns red this proves that Jacob Seed's brainwashing of the Junior Deputy using Classical Conditioning2018 April 23, Wikipedia - Classical Conditioning. Retrieved 2018 May 8. was successful. The song, serving as the stimulus, leads to the reflexive response of the Junior Deputy potentially killing all of their police comrades, but as the screen fades to black, the actual final outcome is unknown. Far Cry: New Dawn Joseph survives the nuclear holocaust along with few others, and stayed in Dutch's bunker along with the Junior Deputy. At some point, it's revealed that the Deputy started to believe in Joseph and wanted to be cleansed. Joseph left the bunker and arrived to North, and judging by the notes he left behind the Deputy joined his journey. 17 years later, Joseph leads his new group, New Eden, who are what remains of his previous flock. However he appears to have grown doubtful of his own beliefs in the new world, possibly even regretting his actions. He and his group are now at war with the Highwaymen after the truce is established between him and the survivors of Hope Country. Player encounters Joseph first via visions. The Judge, member of the New Eden, won't let the player inside New Eden until the player goes through the visions of Joseph. He is then seen asking help from Joseph in the newest trailer for the game. The cover photo implies that Joseph attempts to stop the highwaymen, but is being held prisoner by the Twins. It is implied that Joseph can be a potential ally in the game. Personality Despite his charismatic nature and psychopathic actions, in conversations Joseph Seed has shown to be a quiet individual with a capacity for mercy. Though he shows no hesitance in inflicting violence on those who might resist him, he has shown that he has a capacity for forgiveness and doesn’t actively seek violence. Even after the Deputy had murdered his siblings, he was willing to allow them to leave Hope County with their friends unarmed to avoid any further bloodshed. Joseph does display that he cared about his family and followers as he has made it his personal mission in life to protect them from “The Collapse”. When they are murdered, Joseph’s calmness completely erodes and he screams in grief and rage towards the Deputy. Nevertheless, there has shown to be some dominance in Joseph’s interactions with his siblings. He subtly threatened John to make sure the Deputy reaches Atonement or “the Gates of Eden shall be shut him” and Faith seems in fear of whatever punishment Joseph might react to her failures. However, Joseph and Jacob show a more equal relationship due to him being the oldest brother. Joseph truly believes he was chosen by God to save the world. It’s ambiguous whether this was true or simply a Messiah Complex as a result of his insanity but his premonition did actually come to pass if the Deputy chose to resist him. He had no doubt in the righteousness of his mission but even showed a degree of satisfaction that the world was ending, simply because it was proof he was right all along. His reactionary attitude is firmly placed in how corrupt the world has become, believing that the only way for humanity to survive is to return to the days of Eden. Whilst he was aware that he was not a “perfect man”, Joseph Seed’s every action was ultimately what he believed himself to be the righteous hand of God. Seed spoke calmly and quietly when he spoke but often enunciated his words in sentences to convey a sense of malice to his enemies. Trivia *Joseph is one of the few known survivors of the nuclear holocaust. *Joseph Seed is the youngest main antagonist (whose age is known) in a ''Far Cry game at 44, right before Hoyt Volker from Far Cry 3 who was 45 years old. However, it is likely that Ull and Batari from Far Cry Primal were younger, but this is unknown. *A charismatic, persuasive and highly manipulative individual, Joseph bears a close resemblance to real-life cult leader David Koresh, who led an armed religious sect called the Branch Davidians, and for which Eden's Gate takes inspiration from.2018 May 2, Wikipedia - David Koresh. Retrieved 2018 May 8. *Joseph is the only antagonist of a Far Cry game to survive the game's events, no matter what. You can kill, or at least attempt to kill Joseph, if you chose the Resist option, when you are running to safety, but you are instantly killed if you do so.2018 April 9, YouTube - Far Cry 5 Ending: What if You Shoot Joseph Seed Before the Car Crash?. Retrieved 2018 May 8. *Joseph is one of the villain in the series alongside Pagan Min to win in the end since he was right about the Apocalypse. *He has several scars on his torso, revealing his sins. His sins are Greed, Gluttony, Lust, Pride, and Sloth. *According to the lyrics of the in-game song Now He's Our Father, Joseph once worked on an orchard, was homeless for a period of time, and was also jailed for reasons related or unrelated to his beliefs. *Joseph’s prediction on the ‘collapse’ during the ‘Resist’ ending comes to fruition when Hope County is destroyed by nuclear bombs. Although it could simply be a hallucination brought on by the Bliss, it’s possible the world is threatened with nuclear war as evident in-game during the second interaction with Faith and a news announcement from the radio station in vehicles. Modern nuclear doctrine would preclude the deployment of multiple warheads within a vast wilderness area of little military or strategic significance, which lends some credence to the hallucination theory, which is also supported by the fact that once you select the "Resist" option during the final encounter, Joseph tips two Bliss barrels over, and the green Bliss vapor engulfs the player. You can continue playing after the "Resist" ending, but the sunny main menu background image is replaced by its post-apocalyptic version, which may imply that the nuclear holocaust was not a Bliss-induced illusion. However, it is stated in the beginning that no radio signals can go in or out of Hope County, so it is very likely just a bliss induced hallucination. This theory is proven to be false as Far Cry New Dawn confirmed that the nuclear apocapylse is real. *Joseph has a tattoo of his deceased wife on his arm, with Bliss flowers below her face. *He most frequently quotes the Book of Revelation. *It is possible to spawn Joseph as an enemy A.I. in the Far Cry Arcade. *Joseph is the only antagonist of a Far Cry game to "win," as he manages to accomplish his goal of surviving/triggering The Collapse while evading justice for his crimes, and capturing/brainwashing the protagonist, although his victory is Pyrrhic at best - without followers, Bliss, and cult bunkers, and in an apparently devastated Hope County, his Project is doomed. *Joseph Seed's past is revealed in "''The Book of Joseph"'' that was a pre-order item available to those who purchased the Collectors Edition. Strangely, the book does not mention Joseph's wife and claims that the Voice spoke to him only twice - first when he was beaten by his obsessively religious father for reading a Spider-Man comic book, and then when he was mugged by three men. This contradicts his words ("Prayed for wisdom. Prayed for strength… then I knew. I heard God’s plan for me") when he told the captured Deputy that he killed his infant child because he was given guidance by God. *According to a popular but not generally accepted interpretation of the Bible, the Antichrist will come from Rome. As Joseph Seed and his brothers were born in Rome, Georgia, the inference could be made that he is actually the Antichrist. *Joseph is often seen carrying an AR-C as his means of personal self defense (albeit only in emergency situations). *After Update 1.06, Joseph is available as a Special Outfit for the deputy. *Joseph's response to the Junior Deputy walking away is a paraphrasing of an excerpt from the bible(Luke 6:37): "Judge not, lest you be judged. Condemn not lest you be condemned. Forgive and you will be forgiven". *At the end of his boss battle, he says "Forgive them Father...They do not know what they do..." the same words that Jesus said during his execution(Luke 23: 34). *Joseph is the only antagonist to appear in 2 games and that can actually survive both as well (if Joseph wasn’t killed in the ending of New Dawn). *Joseph is the only antagonist to go from an antagonist to a protagonist and ally. Gallery Joseph Seed Render.png|A render of Joseph Seed Joseph Rander.png|Ditto far_cry_5_e3_2017-wide.jpg|E3 2017 key art FC5 Eden and Seed.jpg|Ditto, uncropped fc_falls-end-calendar_ncsa.jpg|Joseph Seed speaking to his Cult. FC5 Main Key art.jpg|Joseph as he appears in Far Cry 5 main key art JosephSeedPosterImage.jpg|Ditto, another variant FC5 Seed.jpg|Joseph as she appears in Far Cry 5 another key art JosephSeed1.JPG|Shirtless in his church holding an AR-C JosephSeed2.JPG|Ditto download (12).jpg|Joseph Seed praying with his Cult in their church. Far-Cry-5-prevew-key-art.jpg|Joseph and the Cult raising their guns in the church. FC5 JosephSeed.jpg|Another key art 3358909-fc5_keyart_edensgate_rgb_1519869759.jpg|Inside Eden's Gate key art fc5_mission_warrant_godwillnot.jpg|"God will not let you take me." Deputy Hudson Crashed Chopper.jpg|"Let them burn. This is God’s will. This is their punishment." Seed's Family Photo.jpg|Joseph in Seed's Family Photo Far Cry® 5_20180405005133.png Joseph Seed.png End Times.png|"It is finished child." I am your Father.png|"I am your Father and you are my child." The End.png|In the end, the player and Joseph are both in Dutch's bunker. Waiting for the world to be borne anew. Far Cry 5 Joseph.png|Joseph and AR-C in Far Cry 5 Map Editor Fc5 specialoutfit Joseph Seed.png|The Joseph Seed Special Outfit for male players. 81PICALFciL.jpg|As appears in Far Cry Absolution book cover DZiuAf0XcAEwyO4.jpg|Joseph in another Far Cry 5 key art Far-cry-new-dawn-reveal-trailer mje9.640.jpg|Joseph Seed in Far Cry New Dawn. Skærmbillede (317).png|Joseph Seed from Far cry: New Dawn Story Trailer. Skærmbillede (318).png|Ditto, yet looks older skinnier compared to Far Cry 5 5A6AE875-E495-4456-B783-34779925DBC4.png|The Apple of Eden? Joseph Seed Death.png|Joseph Seed is killed by The Security Captain with a shot in the chest (Player's choice). Quotes References pt-br:Joseph Seed Category:Antagonist Category:Seed Family Category:Project at Eden's Gate Category:Inside Eden's Gate Category:Far Cry Absolution Category:Far Cry Absolution Male Characters Category:Far Cry New Dawn Category:Far Cry New Dawn Characters Category:Deceased Category:Player Determined Category:Allies